Snowed In
by sansone
Summary: When a snow storm hits the DC area, the team is forced to spend the night at the office. Will Kate get any rest with a snoring DiNozzo and a Probie that talks in his sleep? Not to mention Gibbs who thrives on caffeine and doesn't need sleep at all. Kibbs, eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. Sadly, they belong to some other people.

* * *

"What do you mean 'we're snowed in'?" Kate looked out the window, _just to humor Tony_, but the sight that revealed itself soon had her up on her feet and moving. She had expected to see an inch of snow – _at most, _given her partner's exaggeration prowess – but instead, her jaw dropped open, _fuckity fuck. _It was as if an artist had bid adieu to his painting before he'd had the time to add some color to his grey creation. It was as if a witch had taken over the entire land, freezing every sign of life in the process – _Wait, that's actually a thing in –_

Kate almost jumped in her place when Tony's shoulder bumped hers.

"You see, _Katie, _there is a lot of snow outside. And we are stuck inside." Tony grinned, gesturing with his hands for emphasis.

She sighed, dragging a fingertip down the misted glass. "I can _see_ that, DiNozzo," Kate said, but her scorn was half-hearted, "Still, that doesn't mean we have to stay here all night."

"—that's exactly what it means, Kate. Director's orders."

_Damn it_. _He has done it once again._ She couldn't help but think, a) _Finally! Apparition has made its way into our modern world _and b) _How come it's not public knowledge?!_ Sadly, their boss was the only one privy to this type of _here I am - now I'm not _sorcery. What wouldn't Kate do to have his clearance...

She crossed her arms over her chest, snapping out of it. "But what if I already have something planned?"

"Cancel it." Gibbs took a generous swig of coffee, raising his eyebrows over the rim of his cup.

Kate's objection froze on her lips and one corner of his mouth lifted into a smile, _good, it's settled. _That irritated Kate to no end.

"You got a date, Kate?"

"Sure, Tony." She didn't flinch this time when he placed a hand on her shoulder. Didn't question his sudden act of kindness.

"It's for the best. You don't want to be out in this weather." He smiled, then walked back to his desk, picking up his favorite magazine off the floor.

Kate shivered when a group of men in navy blue overalls ventured out into the cold, shovels in hands. They looked like LEGO figures from way up here – tiny, fragile – with an impossible mission ahead of them. The more they struggled with cleaning the snow, the more Kate was willing to accept that she, _well, they, _were spending yet another night at the office. Especially when the workers, shovels buried in snow, shook their heads and were thereafter all headed inside.

She knew it was pointless, but she had to give it one final try. _Bargain. _"Gibbs?" Kate walked up to his desk, hands on her hips. "What if – what if I leave right now? It's still not that bad and it's already past five." The cutting shrieks of the wind made her cringe, but she kept her face stoic.

"Can't do, Kate. It is highly recommended we don't leave the building before the storm ends." Gibbs was typing something and didn't even spare a glance her way.

"But if I could just –"

"I can't let you do that." Gibbs shook his head, leaving no room for discussion.

There was a moment of silence. "But what if I do it at my own risk?" Kate asked, her voice hushed. She planted her palms on Gibbs' desk and looked him in the eye. His nostrils flared and she thought, _maybe I crossed a line here._

After a few excruciating minutes – seconds – Gibbs leaned back in his seat, distancing himself from her. His voice, she noted with surprise, was soft, _softer, _when he spoke. "Not tonight, Kate. We are staying here."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you for the follows/feedback on this story! I can't promise regular updates, but I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

It had been an awful long evening at the NCIS headquarters and spirits were not running high (in more than one way). Starved agents and caffeine-craving forensic specialists were snacking on gummy bears and microwavable food. Takeout was not an option in this weather. At the very least, they had found a way to pass the time –

"Never have I ever," Kate murmured, looking around the room at the expectant faces of her colleagues, "stolen a gosling." She winked at Tony whose face turned pink before he raised his hand, reluctantly, and took a sip of his soda. _There,_ some of the perks to having once dated Tony's frat brother –

When no one else raised their hand – _Come on, Ducky, what about that time in Norway? Tony's voice was urgent. – _Kate smirked in triumph while McGee simply choked on his noodles. He had obviously never even thought of committing such crime.

"Well, there's nothing much to tell, really." Tony shrugged, eating one last spoon of Ramen and lifting his bowl to slurp the broth. "It wasn't even a gosling. It was more of a baby –"

Abby's embrace around Bert tightened and the farting sound said it all, _Liar. _"Rules are rules, Tony. If you're the only one who's done it, you have to tell the whole story. "

"Spill it, DiNozzo!"

It was quite an unusual scene. In his white undershirt and jeans, Gibbs did not look the part of team leader. Yet, he'd still claimed the beanbag chair with an authority no one dared question – except for Abby, that is. "_Who died and made you king?" she'd asked. "That's my lab, you know." _Gibbs had smiled before signing an 'I love you' and settling down. The rest of them had then each pulled a chair, unsuspecting of the activities to come.

"Got it, boss," Tony said, sitting up straight. "I was a freshman in college. You know how birds lay their eggs in spring? _Well. _It all started with a dare –"

Kate never heard the whole story. She blamed it on the laughter, _Gibbs' laughter_ to be exact. He was seated a mere foot away from her and she could not ignore the heartfelt, genuine sounds that seemed to come out of him. Had she not known better, she would have asked if he was alright, because their boss did not laugh, _okay_. He smiled, _sometimes_, smirked, _always,_ but it was all very quiet and voiceless, not like _this_. This was an explosion of sound, a display of fireworks on Gibbs' face – who knew he could look that happy_. _Not Kate.

"—I told him Mamma Goose would come after us, but he didn't listen." Tony shook his head, then rolled up one leg of his pants, revealing a scarred shin. "She was feisty, you see. A fast runner."

"Most birds are very protective of their babies, Anthony. But did you know that cuckoo birds lay their eggs in other birds' nests? They call it brood parasitism—"

While Ducky gave them a lecture on animal behavior, while McGee and Abby poked fun of Tony and 'his star of the track team' claims, a hand rested on Kate's shoulder, jolting her out of her reverie.

"Are you okay, Kate?"

"Y-yeah. Why'd you ask?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. _Uh-oh. Hand in the cookie jar. _

"You look distracted."

She not only looked distracted, Kate _was_ distracted. What she could not tell him was, _You should let loose more often, Gibbs. Laugh more. Good for the soul. _

"Look, Kate, I hope you can, uh, reschedule your _date._ But I couldn't let you go—"

_He couldn't let me go. Gibbs couldn't let me go. Wait. Go where? Oh. OH. _

She sighed. "It wasn't a date, Gibbs. It was family. I will figure it out somehow."

"Everything alright?" he asked, _stupidly _placing his hand on Kate's knee, a gesture that sent her senses buzzing.

Kate wouldn't have guessed he was a comforter – not the cotton kind, the caring kind – but then again, how well did she know him outside of work?

"Yes, it's all good. I mean, it will be. I think –"

"Good."

_"Never have I ever slept on the roof of a building," Abby said, twisting a pigtail around her finger._

Much to everyone's surprise, Gibbs raised his hand. Now that was a story Kate could not wait to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: It's been a long time since I last updated this story, but I'm not abandoning it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter - hope you enjoy._

* * *

After everyone had confessed their sins – _You stole a piece of the Berlin Wall, Duck?!_ – an exhausted team had parted to get some sleep, to the extent of which that was possible under the circumstances (but hardwood surfaces never bothered Gibbs, anyway). _Well_, some were still in the process of parting—

"You have a sleeping bag, Abs? Now that looks warm." Kate cast a wistful look at the black sleeping bag Abby was laying out on the floor. It had gotten colder ever since their _never have I ever_ exchange. As much as the memories of it warmed Kate, _on the inside_, – it had been a great bonding moment – she couldn't help but shiver and tug at her sleeves.

"It is warm." Abby smiled, unzipping the bag, before strutting off to the other end of the room to pick Bert off the ground. "It can fit two just as well; it's actually pretty big in case you need a blanket –" _Fart._

"Abby's right, Kate. It _is_ big."

"Is that so, McGee?" Abby's jaw tightened ever so slightly, but Kate merely chuckled. She'd long stopped keeping track of her friends' on again-off again status.

"What? I was just saying." The harder Abby stared at McGee, the rosier his cheeks got, until he finally murmured a _sorry_ in defeat. He pulled his headphones over his ears once again and resumed coding.

It was beautiful, Kate thought. Like an inspired musician, Tim was punching the keys of his keyboard with vigor and determination; he was creating rhythm out of nothing, sense out of an unintelligible string of symbols—

"Offer still stands, Kate. I mean, considering you have a crush on Gibbs, do you think it's the best idea to sleep upstairs with the guys?"

"—excuse me?" Kate blinked out her shock and then – _of course_ – she turned her undivided attention to Abby.

"I'm telling you, Kate, it'll fit us alright – no need to worry about it."

"Thanks, Abs." Kate hesitated before she continued. "Why did you say that?"

"What?"

"That I had a _crush_ on Gibbs?" Kate's words were reduced to a whisper, as if "liking Gibbs" was a disease she had contracted, a horrid flu virus she could rid herself of with just the right medication. But then again, Kate did not have a crush on Gibbs. _What was Abby thinking?_

"Because you do, Kate."

"I don't have a crush on Gibbs, Abby," Kate said, looking at McGee out of the corner of her eye. The tapping of fingers on keyboard had slowed down and the Probie's ears had perked up under the huge headphones, Kate's paranoia imagined. _They needed a code name._ "He's our boss. I don't buy him ice cream cones, Abby."

_Of course you don't, silly. It's the dead of winter_, Abby's look said it all. But after Kate nodded her head toward Tim, she seemed to get it. "I know. Still, this doesn't mean you are not allowed to _want_ to buy him ice cream cones. It's okay to admit it, Kate."

Kate could have stopped right then and there. She didn't like where this was going. Only, she couldn't. "Okay, say, I do want to buy him ice cream cones. I'm pretty sure Gibbs doesn't like ice cream cones."

"Are you kidding me, Kate? The way Gibbs _looks_ at these cones! _I'm_ pretty sure he's been craving one for at least a year."

"But DiNozzo said he doesn't like this type of cones—"

Abby winked and patted Kate's knee. "Taste can change. Besides, ice cream cones don't come in red velvet."

At this, Kate snorted. "_Wait_. How does Gibbs look at ice cream cones? I mean – not that I care – but you know, in case I need it for future reference."

Abby pondered that for a moment. "Gibbs looks at ice cream cones like he cares deeply about them; like he would glue back together each tiny piece of waffle that chips off the cone just to keep it whole. He would kill for an ice cream cone, Kate." Abby sighed. "When Ari took you away, Gibbs was not himself; he was livid. I don't know how he didn't lose it." Abby met Kate's gaze. "Gibbs looks at an ice cream cone like it's made of steel, instead of something perishable. Gibbs looks at it like it's going to last a long time."

_Don't choke on your words, Kate. Keep it together_. "Right." She sniffled and looked down. "But that would cause him a great deal of toothache, an ice cream cone made of steel, now wouldn't it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I'm working on one final chapter for this story. Hope you enjoy reading this one!

* * *

_The ice-cream truck rounded the corner and Kate squealed with excitement. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet by the time it was parked in front of her. Honk honk! Kate clapped her hands and skipped to the front of the line. "Howdy, Katie? Want some suuugar?" Gibbs grinned and Kate screamed. Unabashed, he burst into laughter, joyous, crispy laughter, until tears pricked his eyes and Kate was running, running for the hills –_

* * *

She couldn't put her mind to rest. It was the worst kind of sleeplessness; her body was tired, but her mind was not. An hour ago, she'd dozed off, but woken up soon after; _now_, no amount of tossing and turning could help her fall asleep. Bruise her hips, yes, – _damn them, hardwood floors_ – but that was it.

Kate shivered under the thin blanket that barely covered her whole. She hated spending the night at the office, especially in winter, especially when she could not stop thinking about her conversation with Abby. _Wait. What was that?!_ Cautiously, Kate slipped a hand under her pillow, feeling for a phantom Sig that lay secured in her drawer. _Damn_. Someone touched her shoulder, and then tugged at her blanket, pulling it up a little, making sure she was well-covered? The realization struck her too late, however, and by that point Kate had already turned and had found herself face to face with none other than –

"Gibbs?" Kate let out the breath she'd been holding and sat up. "You're lucky I didn't hit you, you know?"

He smirked and patted her pillow. "I thought you slept with a gun, Agent Todd." Even in the dim light, Kate could see his eyes dance with amusement.

"Wasn't sleeping to begin with, so—" She sighed, shrugging a shoulder. "What are you doing here, Gibbs?"

He just looked at her, his calm gaze scrutinizing her every feature, before he planted a hand by her side and smoothly slid to sit next to her. _Sweet move, Gunny_.

"You should get some sleep, Kate."

"I know."

"And?"

"I can't sleep, Gibbs. Too tired for that."

Gibbs considered her words for a moment. "I don't know how to help you, Katie."

"Talk to me. It'll distract me." Kate was aware this was a ridiculous notion; of course, Gibbs would turn her down. He'd never been much of a talker. But in her mind, that was way better than _kiss me goodnight_, though the latter may have proved more effective.

"We don't have a case."

"—talk to me about something else. Why are you up, anyway?" Kate glanced at the electronic clock on her desk. "At 4 in the morning? Wait. Don't tell me – you wanted to get an early start." Sleep deprived Kate was _shameless_ but that's because she was sleep deprived, braless and in proximity to the ever-squinting eyes of Gibbs, who was judging her, _okay? _

"I can't sleep either. Had too much coffee earlier."

"Shocker." Kate bit her lip, but to her surprise Gibbs let out a hearty laugh. She decided not to let this go to her head.

"You know me, Kate."

_Do I? Do I really?_ At that moment, Tony snored and the sound of it, razor sharp, cut through the bullpen. "Oh no, not again." Kate was just about to push herself up to her feet, kick DiNozzo in the butt and come back in victory, when Gibbs caught her wrist in a loose hold. And tugged.

"I don't think any shaking would help. Watch that." Gibbs clapped his hands, _once, twice, three times_. Kate could hear Tony shifting and mumbling something in his sleep, but once he'd settled down, the snoring stopped. _Behold! Miracle of all miracles._ Kate couldn't hold back her astonished expression; her gaping mouth was a dead giveaway. _Introducing Gibbs: the Tony whisperer_. She was convinced the senior field agent would have only snored louder had she been the one to employ this treatment.

"Wow."

"That's what they all tell me." Kate resisted the urge to slap his chest. She remembered being on the submarine, the emergency blow, _everything_. Tender hands holding her close, fingers smoothing down her light blue sweater, lips – _oh, so close_ – quirked up and him smirking. But she needed to forget all that. "Shut up, Gibbs. That was pure luck."

_"I told you already – it was for a class assignment. I wouldn't just hack into my Professor's email account –"_

Kate laughed, remembering McGee's flushed face upon his confession and his fervent defense. _You could ask any of my classmates at MIT. They'll tell you the same thing._ She was very curious how Gibbs would deal with McGee's sleep-talking; no clapping could help his case. "Do you believe him?" she asked.

"McGee? I've never heard him tell a lie." Gibbs chuckled and unless Kate was imagining it, he scooted closer.

_How about that._ The two of them huddling together to fence off against the cold and their common lack of sleep? "You're right." She tightened her grip around her middle, a sudden chill creeping down her spine.

"Cold, Kate?" She nodded and he slipped an arm behind her back, pulling her close to his side.

"How's that?"

"Better," she murmured, laying her head on his shoulder. She was surprised – yet smiled to herself – at how natural it felt, at how there was no sign of protest on his part.

"Do you think we can go home tomorrow, Gibbs?"

"You mean today? I hope so. Are you done with all your paperwork?"

This time, Kate pulled back and punched his shoulder. "I was done yesterday, _boss_."

"Good girl."

Kate looked up at him and he was smiling. _God_, how easy it would be to just lean in and –

"So how am I doing, Agent Todd?" His breath brushed against her ear and he whispered, "Was _that_ enough of a distraction?"

"It's okay. But you know, you can always do better." Even so, Kate yawned.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder and rested her head there, which turned out to be a very comfortable spot.

"Well, let me see if I can do better," he murmured and she felt his fingertips press against the back of her neck, gently rubbing her tense muscles. "How is that?"

"Mmm. B+, Gibbs." Kate's thoughts were getting fuzzy, but she would not – at least, _not yet_ – admit that his soft voice had all along been enough to content her, to lead her to a sweet state of pre-sleep calmness.

"Really?" He caught her off-guard, tickling her side and she pulled back, ready to protest his _foul play_. But when she met his gaze, her lips parted because _fuck_.

Kate saw care, undisputed, unconditional _care_. So when she informed him, casually, - _I'm going to kiss you, Gibbs_ – she did not contest her intuition, did not contemplate her actions. She just pressed her lips to his in a sleepy, goodnight kiss.


End file.
